Oliver Franko
Oliver Franko is the main character of Dimensional. He is a descendent of a family of scientists who have paved the way for innovation in various areas throughout history. His grand father and father were both involved in the invention of the Atomic bomb and his family has ties to the inventions of electricity, air travel, and contributions to Einstein's theories. Oliver however, has never been interested in science and this eventually led to a strained relationship among his family. History Early Life Oliver grew up in a fairly controlling house hold in which he was held to an incredibly high standard. His father (John Oliver Franko) was a scientist who constantly reminded Oliver that the only absolute things in life were scientific and mathematical. However, Oliver didn’t have much interest in science or math. He wanted to be a cop like his uncle Mark and as he grew older he obsessed over his dream of becoming a police officer. Teenage Years Upon graduating high school, Oliver enlisted in the police academy of New York City in hopes of becoming an officer. Around this time was when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. This began the downfall of Oliver. His father who was very advanced in his knowledge of biology and science attempted every scientific approach imaginable to save his mother but was ultimately unsuccessful. With the death of his mother on their shoulders, Oliver and his father grew further apart and eventually stopped communicating all together. Oliver graduated from the NYPD Academy and became a police officer at the age of 19. Meeting Erin At the age of 20 Oliver met his wife Erin Rossi. Oliver was taking a work break at a coffee shop when he bumped into Erin by accident. After exchanging apologies the two began to talk and formed a friendship that would later evolve into a romantic relationship. Death of Erin Death of Oliver's Father At the age of 26 Olivers father (John Oliver Franko) attempted to reach out and rekindle the relationship that the two had lost. Oliver agreed to talk with his father and they planned to meet for lunch at a local coffee shop in NYC. John really had intended to reconnect with his son but he also had additional motives. Using technology that he had developed, John was able to foresee his own death and saw it vital to pass along family documents to Oliver. These documents covered five specific topics but the only known topic that was covered is interdimensional travel. Oliver's dad had spent the past decade of his life attempting to complete the research that Oliver's grandfather (Rickard Franko) had began. It is unknown what progress he made due to his death. The lunch between Oliver and his dad was successful and the two had began to see things from one another's perspective. John informed Oliver that he had family heirlooms that he wished to pass onto Oliver. Just before John removed the documents Oliver excused himself to the restroom and while he was away John Franko was murdered in the lobby of the coffee shop. There was only one witness to the crime. Upon returning from the bathroom Oliver arrested the only witness, Johnson Crews, and booked him on the charge of 1st degree murder. Johnson claimed that he saw a bright flash and couldn't remember anything beyond that but Oliver did not believe Johnson's story. Becoming a Scientist Two months after John Oliver Franko's death, Oliver decided that he didn't want to be involved with law enforcement any longer and that he would instead pursue a degree in Human Biology in hopes of becoming a scientist and following in the footsteps of his late father. He decided to keep his job with the NYPD until he could complete his college degree and enrolled at NYU. Completion of School and Quitting the NYPD Dimensional begins during the last semester of Oliver's undergraduate degree. He only has two months left in school and two months of work left with the NYPD. The First Rift The First Rift is an event that unfolds during Oliver's investigation of the NYC Bank Robbery. While attempting to recover evidence at the scene of the robbery, Oliver comes across a unique blue substance. He is very weary of the substance because it is the same substance that was found at the scene of his father's murder. He has several flashbacks to his father's murder that gives the players a glimpse of his past. As Oliver continues to investigate a rift suddenly appears out of thin air and a man comes through the portal in front of Oliver. He does not identify himself but is clearly in a huge rush and tells Oliver that he has traveled from far away to deliver 'The Document. '''He tells Oliver: ''"There isn't much time but your path will reveal itself... Take your path and save your world." Before Oliver can react the man retreats into the rift and it closes, leaving behind more of the blue substance that he had discovered before. Oliver is quickly interrupted as one of the robbers reveals himself and attempts to make a run from the crime scene. He had gotten left behind when they group of criminals made their escape and had attempted to hide in the alleyway next to the bank. As Oliver is chasing the criminal he runs straight into a pedestrian and falls to the sidewalk, losing consciousness and leaving the criminal to get away. Upon awaking Oliver finds himself hospitalized with a concussion.